Sweet Melody
by PunkFan1285
Summary: Melody Nemeth has joined the WWE in the travel department to be able to spend more time with her cousin Nick who wrestles as Dolph Ziggler. Things are a bit strained between them and Melody knows no other way to relax than to play music. One night a chance encounter with Randy Orton might change her life for the better or make it even worse. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Melody**

Randy had been having problems both in the ring and backstage with Dolph Ziggler ever since that show off blond jerk stepped foot into the WWE. Dolph had been driving Randy up the wall, interfering in his matches and being a general all around pain in the ass. Ziggler has the Money in the Bank contract but instead of cashing it in he continued to mess with Randy. Vickie Guerrero certainly wasn't helping things either.

Randy was sitting in the lounge of the hotel and not a soul was around. The hotel was mostly empty at this hour because the other superstars were either out having a good time or sleeping. It was 1a.m. The only other superstar that Randy knew would be awake right now was CM Punk and he was the last person Randy wanted to talk to at this moment. He didn't have a problem with Punk; they just didn't have much in common beyond wrestling. Randy thinks he hears singing coming from the ballroom down the hall from where he was sitting. No one is around as far as he can tell and none of the guys had staggered in yet since it was still a bit early for them.

Randy started walking down the hall and was able to tell that it was a girl singing but what she was singing he couldn't exactly make out at this distance. The music was sweet but haunting. She played soft piano along with the words though he couldn't understand the words but the music stirred something inside him. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He crept closer still until he could just peek into the room. The song started to seem familiar to him. He couldn't place it. Once he got within a clear earshot of the singer he remembered where the song was from. It was his entrance music "Voices". He had never heard it played just on piano with a single female voice before.

He crept into the room and kept out of site until he could figure out whether he knew this girl or not. She was really very good. He is entranced by her voice and she puts power and emotion behind each and every word. He finally gets a clear view of her and he can't believe who it is. It's Melody Nemeth, Dolph Ziggler's cousin who had just started working for the WWE in the travel department and as a production assistant for Raw and Smackdown. She made sure all the superstars knew where to be and when to be there. He had received emails from her about his travel arrangements but had only seen her once backstage with Dolph. There was one thing he liked about her. She couldn't stand Vickie either.

Melody had been having a difficult week. Dolph had little to no time to spend with her and it was frustrating her to death. Vickie kept getting in the way every time she got near him backstage before a show. When Dolph did have time for her she was busy setting up travel arrangements for the other superstars. If you think Vickie is irritating on TV she's even worse in person. She always showed up just when Melody had time to talk and would have something Dolph would have to rush off to do. "She's like herpes. She just keeps coming back." Melody thought to herself while sitting at the piano in the ballroom at the hotel. It made her giggle. She pulled out the music she had gotten from the music department of the WWE. There were the entrance themes for a bunch of the superstars. She rifled through them until she came across Randy Orton's theme "Voices".

She pulled it out and placed it on the piano and started playing. She sang along with the music. As she was playing she heard someone walking down the hall outside. She didn't stop playing but knew someone had heard her playing. She heard the door be pushed open and a heavy footed person step into the room. She knew it could only be one of two people. It was either CM Punk (which she doubted) or Randy Orton. She smiled and continued. She heard him creep around the room to obviously find out who was playing. It was coming to the end of the song and she softened her singing which forced him to move closer to hear her. She heard him come up near behind her and when she finished playing she said, "Did you enjoy my playing? I've never played a song like that before."

She looked over her shoulder at him and he grinned sheepishly. He hadn't known she heard him in the room. He didn't know what to do but just said, "It was lovely. I've never heard it like that before. It makes it so much deeper I guess and puts more emotion into it the way you just played it." She turns around on the bench and looks up at him. "Thanks. I haven't gotten to play much since joining the WWE. It is the best way I know to unwind. I have a piano back home that I play nearly every day when I'm home. It was a gift from my father when he died. It was my favorite thing growing up so he left it and his house and everything else to me. He died of pancreatic cancer about two years ago. Being with Nick helps a bit but Vickie is driving me crazy. Plus now she's the 'Managing Supervisor' of RAW. What the hell that means, I just don't know. I just hope it means she'll be around Nick less so I can spend some time with him. Sorry for blabbering at you like this. Did you need something Mr. Orton?" Randy smiles back at her. Then says, "No and please call me Randy. You play beautifully. Goodnight Ms. Nemeth." She smiles back shyly and says, "Please call me Melody. Goodnight Randy." She puts her sheet music away, grabs her bag and heads to the door. She turns back and smiles at Randy one last time before leaving the room and heading upstairs to her room for the night. Randy heads out shortly after, heads to his own room and dreams of sweet music played by Melody all through the night. It is the best sleep he's gotten in ages.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Melody slept peacefully for the first time in months. She hadn't had a decent night's sleep since her father died. Talking with Randy about it had lightened her burden that she hadn't even known she had. He made her feel normal again. She liked that about him. Even with his issues with Nick didn't stop him from talking with her like a real person. She remembered having talks like that with Nick before he started traveling so much with the WWE. She thought by joining the company she would spend more time with him not less. That hadn't proven to be true. It pissed her off that he had time to fool around filming his little YouTube show but couldn't make time for her.

The next day was a travel day by bus for some of the superstars. They all shambled out of the hotel pulling their suitcases with them. Melody and Randy seemed to be the only two who actually looked like they had slept. Most of the guys including Nick and Zack Ryder were horribly hung over from the night before. As Melody pulled her suitcase outside Randy came over and grabbed it from her. "Here, I'll take care of it. You go find a comfortable seat on the bus before all the drunks take them." Randy said pulling her bag to the loading area. "Thanks. I'll save you a seat." She replied with a smile and hopped onto the bus with her backpack and purse. She stepped to the rear of the bus and found Nick already passed out across the seats. She turned and headed back to the front and found a couple unoccupied seats and plopped her bags down onto them.

Randy got their bags next to each other in the loading area and then hopped on the bus himself. They had a half hour ride to the airport so he was going to make the most of it. Plus he was sure most of the guys would fall asleep during the trip and wouldn't interrupt them. He climbed on board and Melody waved him over. She giggled, "Nick and the other guys are already passed out back there and the Divas are busy playing with their makeup. Here you can sit next to me." She patted the seat next to her and he took it. He slid his own backpack under his seat and looked at Melody, "Why aren't you all worried about your hair and makeup like the rest of the girls? They take forever to get ready most nights. That's why the shows never start with one of their matches unless it's Smackdown. The term Divas definitely is appropriate for these ladies."

Melody laughed and said, "I don't usually wear much makeup except when I'm working at an event like Raw because who knows when the camera is going to end up on you backstage. I've been talking to Mr. McMahon. He's thinking about putting me on as an interviewer. I'm not sure if I should and I tried to talk to Nick about it but he's always too busy or drunk or hung over like he is now. That man is frustrating the living hell out of me. I should do it just to spite him. He would hate it." They laugh and Randy says, "You should do it. All the guys like you and the Divas are cool with you too. You're great at your job but maybe you could do this too."

They arrive at the airport and Melody begins waking up the other Superstars who passed out on the ride over. The Divas all get off and grab their bags and head for the ladies room. Melody ends up having to wake up not only Nick but Zack Ryder, Cody Rhodes, Heath Slater, and Drew McIntyre. When she goes to wake up Nick she just smacks him in the head and walks away. He grumbles at her as he grabs his things from under his seat.

As Melody steps off the bus Randy already has their bags checked and is waiting for her at the door. He helps her down the last step and walks next to her into the airport. "Which airline are you on Randy?" she asks. He pulls out his ticket and says, "American. You should know. You booked my ticket for me. What about you?" She pulls out her ticket as well and says, "I'm on American too. I could only afford a coach seat for myself but it's better than nothing I guess. They head to the counter to get checked and Randy grabs her ticket from her. "I would like to upgrade this ticket to first class," he says to the girl behind the counter. The girl smiles, "Certainly. It will be an extra $300 dollars for the upgrade. Will this be going on the card used to book the ticket?" Randy pulls out his wallet and says, "No. Put the entire thing on this one please." Melody is standing there in shock and starts to babble. "Randy you don't have to do that. The seat I have is fine." Randy grabs her hand and says, "It's a long flight. You should be as comfortable as possible. Plus then I won't have to sit alone with my headphones on the whole time. We can talk some more. Plus Nick is flying first class and so should you. He should have taken care of this for you. You work hard and deserve it." She smiles at him and says, "Thanks Randy. I hate flying anyway. It will be nice having someone human to talk to on the flight." They both laugh, grab their carryon, and head for the terminal.


End file.
